Pria Punya Masalah
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Siapa bilang seorang kapten tidak punya masalah pribadi? Featuring Sui Feng dan Nemu inside. Safe Humor. COMPLETE.


Diluar segala kesibukan yang dimiliki para kapten setiap harinya, khusus malam hari adalah cerita yang lain bagi mereka. Memiliki waktu privasi mereka masing-masing, tidak satu-dua kapten saja yang sesekali bertemu di bar sake.

Untuk mempersingkat pembuka, para kapten, disamping memiliki kekuatan menakjubkan dengan memanggil Bankai pada setiap pertempuran adalah merupakan manusia (roh) biasa. Setiap manusia (dan roh) memiliki masalah pribadi mereka masing-masing. Mau itu kau seorang bocah yang selalu melipat alis mata, maniak pertarungan, anak bangsawan, sampai serigala dan ilmuwan gila sekalipun. Bagaimanapun, pria punya masalah.

Pintu kedai sake terbuka. Para shinigami bawahan dengan seketika tersedak dari minuman mereka. Dengan cepat mereka mengalihkan wajah, walau beberapa dari mereka memberi salam kepada kapten serigala yang dengan tubuh besarnya membalas anggukan balik.

Komamura menjalarkan tatapannya ke seluruh sisi bar, kalau-kalau ia menemukan rekan yang akrab sebagai teman minumnya. Biasanya Komamura meminta waktu Iba untuk menemaninya minum, tapi dengan seuatu alasan Iba memohon ijin untuk menemui saudaranya di Rukongai malam ini.

Sejak insiden Tousen, sedikit banyaknya Komamura menjadi sedikit akrab dengan Hiisagi. Dan ia melihat pemuda itu malam ini. Komamura disini berpikir, mungkin lebih baik meninggalkannya sebentar. Dia dapat melihat mantan bawahan mendiang sahabatnya itu nampak sedang bersama juniornya, Hinamori. Baiklah, itu biasa atau 'biasa'?

Komamura duduk pada bangku meja singel di pojok aula bar. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi sinyal pada pemilik bar untuk membawakan satu pesanan biasanya.

Tepat ketika komandan serigala hendak meminum sake botolannya, pintu bar kembali terbuka, membuat para shinigami terkejut minus Hiisagi (Hinamori sedikit merunduk di samping Hiisagi).

"Ada meja untukku?" dengan wajah datarnya, Kurotsuchi bertanya lantang.

"Di sini kosong, Kurotsuchi-taichou."

Masih dengan wajah berlipat, Mayuri Kurotsuchi meninggalkan tatapan penuh horror para shinigami. Sebagaimana kita tahu 'hobi' Mayuri tidak cukup baik didengar dan para shinigami berusaha kuat untuk menjauhi kapten yang satu itu. Alih-alih tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan anggota regu 12.

"Wajahmu mengatakan semuanya." Komamura tertawa dengan intonasi rendah. Setelah menenggak satu tegukan dari botolnya, Komamura kembali mengangkat tangannya guna memberikan sinyal lain kepada bartender: satu botol lagi. "Kita benar-benar punya masalah, ya?"

"Pfft." Mayuri mendengus, giginya berbaris rata diantara bibir. "Aku ingin dengar apa masalahmu, wahai kapten keadilan, Komamura-taichou-dono."

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah akan alkohol, Komamura kembali memberikan Kurotsuchi tawanya. "Aku suka julukanmu padaku itu. Tapi dengan segala maksud serius, aku merasa penasaran dengan 'hal' yang membuatmu memasang wajah sedatar triplek seperti itu, Kurotsuchi-taichou. Tidak. Tidak. Aku positif masalah ini tidak membuatmu kesal—hanya sedikit hal yang membuatmu kesal: eksperimen gagal dan bawahan yang tidak kompeten."

Sebotol sake tambahan akhirnya sampai di meja Komamura. "Silakan, aku yang traktir."

Kurotsuchi mengangkat wajahnya dari raut depresi berat—itu bila kau dapat membaca wajahnya yang penuh akan aksesoris abstrak. Dengan segala dekorasi kepala itu, penampilannya kali ini mirip Firaun yang gagal menangkap Musa. "Tentu saja kau yang traktir, kau yang memesannya."

Dengan cepat (Komamura mengeluarkan tawa rendah melihatnya), Kurotsuchi menenggak sake tersebut langsung dari botolnya. Tidak mau kalah, kapten Sajin turut menemaninya menenggak botolnya sendiri. KLAK. KLAK. Bersamaan, mereka melap bawah bibir mereka setelah meletakkan botol mereka dengan serentak di atas meja. "Baik, katakan."

Kurotsuchi kembali mendengus. "Kau ingin tahu sekali masalah orang ya, Komamura-taichou." wajahnya kini memerah. Dengan sedikit oleng, Kurotsuchi menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kapten divisi tujuh. "-GURP-. Heeh, baeeklah. Kalau kau ingin tahu. Aku akan mengatakannya, kalau kau juga mengatakannya, anak anjingku yang manis."

Baiklah. Apa daya. Yang mereka tenggak dengan brutal adalah sake murni botolan. Apalagi jika mereka meminumnya dengan sekali tenggak seperti itu. Butuh lebih dari keberanian dan modal nekad untuk melakukannya. "Sekarang kau yang mengancamku?" balas kapten Komamura, menunjuk balik. "Tidak. -GURP-. Aku katakan jika kau katakan duluan, ilmuwan gila."

Hiisagi dan Hinamori yang melihat itu menampar wajah masing-masing, merasa tidak percaya melihat perdebatan level anak TK para kapten yang terjadi di depan mata mereka sendiri.

Kurotsuchi menggetarkan bibirnya murni secara tidak sengaja. "Nemu . . . Dia-dia,"

" . . . Baiklah, siapa 'Nemu' ini?" tanya Komamura, teler di punggung kursinya.

"Anakku, dasar anjing pikun!" Kurotsuchi meludahkan kata-katanya dengan emosi. Ia kemudian teler di punggung kursinya juga. "Kupikir-pikir . . . ini adalah masa-masa paling tepatnya baginya untuk memberontak."

"Aah, letnan Nemu punya pacar. Ayah merasa dikhianati rupanya. Klise. Terlalu banyak drama yang kau tonton, Kurot-GURP-suchi-taichou." murni mabuk, Komamura mencoba mengingat seperti apa rupa Nemu. Pikirannya menerang secara tiba-tiba: 'Oh, yang itu. Ya. Ya.'

"Bukan begitu, bodoh-HICCUP-! . . . -HICCUP-!" Kurotsuchi terdiam sebentar, menunggu cegukannya mereda sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia . . . dia bertanya padaku: 'Mayuri-sama, apa itu yang namanya 'berciuman'?'" Kurotsuchi memastikan suaranya serendah level bisik-bisik gosip Asosiasi Perempuan Shinigami. "Aku . . . aku kecewa dengannya. Anakku sendiri . . ."

"Haah, sobatku." Komamura menepukkan tangan besarnya pada pundak Mayuri dengan wajah 'Nice Guy'-nya yang khas. Senyumnya melekuk di sisi bibir bertaringnya. "Kau harus berlapang dada sebagai ayah dengan memberikan yang terbaik padanya. -HICCUP!- Letnan Nemu sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya dia memikirkan masa depannya."

Mayuri memanyunkan bibirnya, masih dengan wajah berlipatnya. "800 tahun . . . terlalu cepat waktu berlalu." Kurotsuchi menggeleng, tersenyum dewasa sambil memejamkan matanya. "Jika melihat matanya, aku teringat akan ibunya."

Masih mempertahankan raut 'Nice Guy'-nya, Sajin bertanya. " . . . Un, ingatkan aku lagi, siapa ibunya?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Tidak bisa diper-GURP-caya. Ibunya bahkan secantik dirinya." Kurotsuchi memandang langit-langit ruangan, seolah terkenang dengan sosok istrinya yang telah tiada. "Dia mesin penghasil ovum. Layar monitornya begitu hitam, secantik mata Nemu. Haah, dia sungguh mempesona . . . Cinta pertamaku."

Komamura mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Aku tidak-HICCUP- percaya kau masih menyebut dirimu 'temanku'. Baik, sekarang ceritakan padaku masalahmu."

"Kau tahu-GURP Sui Feng, 'kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Bocah sok tahu dan sombong itu. Yang punya mata seperti bisa melihat hati dan orang telanjang. Bocah yang kerjanya selalu ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Oh-HICCUP-, aku bisa meneruskan nilai-nilai buruk yang dimiliknya-"

"Yaah, dia mengancam nyawaku . . ." Komamura meratapi sebotol sake-nya.

"Kau bercanda. Lebih lengkap lagi." Kurotsuchi memaksa.

"-HICCUP- . . . Kau tahu dia penggila Shihouin-taichou, 'kan?"

"Ya, dia suka semua yang berbau Yoruichi itu."

"Dia menyukai '_Furry_'—yang berbulu lembut." sepertinya kali ini semburat merah di wajah Komamura bukanlah pertanda mabuk.

"Tentu saja, si Yoruichi 'kan sangat hobi ber-cosplay ria menjadi kucing. Tunggu . . ." Mayuri berusaha mengkoreksi ulang kata-kata Sajin. Setelah semua informasi itu terreka ulang di dalam otak berkecepatan super computer miliknya, ia 'pun tertawa besar mengejutkan shinigami lainnya. "Kau bercanda? -GURP-" Kurotsuchi memelankan suaranya dengan drastis. "Gadis itu mencari pelampiasan. Dan lihat siapa yang dia dapat? Khu khu khu, serigala terempuk seantero Soul Society. Pfft buhua ha ha ha! -GURRRP-! . . . Maaf,"

Kali ini giliran Komamura yang melipat alis mata.

Serentak dan seirama, mereka merundukkan kepala dan menggeleng pasrah. "Haaaaaah~"

"Ada apa dengan Komamura-taichou dan Kurotsuchi-taichou?" tanya Hinamori dari balik bisikannya kepada Hiisagi. "Sesaat yang lalu mereka serius, lalu terkejut, lalu meratap. Tidak lama kemudian mereka tertawa, terkejut lagi, dan sekarang meratap lagi."

Hiisagi dilain pihak mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Dia membalik ke arah Hinamori sambil menggaruk kepala. "Kupikir pria selalu punya masalah."

BLAM. Pintu bar terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi Komamura tahu, milik siapakah langkah kaki ringan ini. "Ini panggilanku, sobat." Komamura meletakkan uang sake mereka di atas meja, sambil menunggu nasibya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi -HICCUP-, tapi berikan alasan apa saja jika aku datang terlambat besok."

"Apa yang ia lakukan padamu, memangnya?" sambil teler, Mayuri mengikuti Komamura yang mencoba 'sadar sesadar-sadarnya' dari mabuk mereka.

"Terakhir aku mengingat, ia menyampoi rambutku—bulu rambutku."

"Kurotsuchi, apa yang kau lakukan pada _fuzzy-wuzzy_-ku?" Sui Feng memegang pergelangan Komamura yang tidak sampai mengelilinginya. Telapak kecilnya hanya mampu memegang bagian atas pergelangan besar Komamura. Sui Feng menatap meja 'pesta' Sajin dan Mayuri. "Dan, tidak. _Fuzzy-wuzzy_-ku tidak akan membayarkan minumanmu."

Setelah Sui Feng pergi keluar dari bar bersama _fuzzy-wuzzy_-nya (sambil menggenggam penuh uang Sajin yang diletakkan di atas meja tadi), Mayuri terdiam di kursinya sambil menyumpah dari balik napasnya. "Demi ibunda Nemu, aku pasti membunuh wanita itu."

|END?|

AN: Sebenarnya saya udah lama suka pairing 'unik' ini. Menurut Databook, Sui Feng doyan yang 'Furry2'. Bleach are copyrighted Tite Kubo yang sedang awesome-awesome-nya.

Btw, Bambietta Basterbine juga manis. Pas tahu dia bakalan ngelawan Komamura, saya hanya berharap dia akan berubah baik. Ato gak jangan sampe Komamura mati T^T. Kubo pls, biarkan Komamura menang. Berikan dia moment of awesomeness sekali2. Lawannya pas, dan jangan ditukar2 lagi.

Silahkan bila berkenan, tekan tombol imut bertuliskan review di bawah ini :)


End file.
